masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Terran Federation (TF:C Verse)
"Courage, Duty, Honor..." -An excerpt from the Federation Patriotic song "A Good day to die" As sung by the Former Sky Marshal of the West Omar Anoke The Terran Federation, officially known as The United Citizen Federation is a space faring sovereign state, republic-style parliamentary system of government based on Earth and its controlled colonies representing the majority of human populations in the Milky Way. History The Disorders Era of Earth On February 21, 2041 , The Russo-Anglo-American Alliance and the Chinese Hegemony start the First War of Siberia, touching off the Disorders. The combatants being the European Alliance (1970), Russian Union (formed 1946), and the North American Republic (formed 1959) on one side. With the Chinese Hegemony(formed 1950) which had grown to control most of Southern Asia all the way to the Middle East. During the war no nuclear weapons were used as both sides were unwilling to end all life on Earth. But this did not stop the wars from being a bloody affair. Between November 1, 2125 to April 17, 2126 – Scientists in many nations attempt to form a scientific based democracy and end the string of wars plaguing the world. Intellectual elites in multiple nations attempt to seize control of their governments in bloodless coups. All of these revolutions were crushed in their respective nations. July 21, 2130 – The Treaty of New Delhi is signed. Due to overwhelming economic and social unrest in all nations, the final matter of the Manchuria questions is answered as the political elite turn their eyes upon their unruly populations. Its afterthought approach to the problem of prisoners of war enrages veterans worldwide. Rise of the Federation August 14, 2132 – The newly-formed Aberdeen Militia publishes for Emergency Measures. October 19, 2132 – The Aberdeen Militia succeed in overthrowing the gangs and criminals in Aberdeen, Scotland. Now celebrated as Federation Day. December 26, 2132 – The European Alliance Declare the Aberdeen Militia a dangerous and unlawful force, after they proceed to arrest and try all government officials in the city, the government of the European Alliance begins military action against the city. April 19, 2133 – After several months under assault by its own enraged population, the European Alliance shatters and ceases to exist as the European Alliance Military desert en mass, and the constitute nations reform their own armed forces or descend into militias similar in ideology to the Aberdeen Militia. May 4, 2133 – The Federation arises from the ashes of the old European Alliance, as many populations vote out their leaders in forced referendums. 2134 – The Russian Federation's ruling party is voted out of office in favor of Federation Supporters and joins the Federation soon after. The North American Republic's leading party is similarly voted out in favor of the Independence Party, who vote to disband the NAR military and vastly reduce its own powers. A final referendum is held to join the Federation officially. February 11, 2145 – The Pu Yi Massacre in Beijing starts the Chinese Hegemony Civil war as huge swaths of the Chinese Party Army units mutiny. The Chinese Heavenly Army is formed from the mutinous forces, and through word of mouth and hijacked media spurs the population of the Chinese Hegemony to rise up against their government. June 7, 2146 – The government of the Chinese Hegemony is overthrown and publicly executed, bringing the last of the great powers beneath the umbrella of the Federation. April 7, 2147 – In order to communicate effectively with its population, various multimedia groups launch FedNet, a worldwide computer and broadcast network to disseminate information to the people. January 1, 2150 – The Federation, with the introduction of sovereign franchise, renames itself the Terran Federation. January 5, 2150 – The Federal Council announces ambitious plans to provide for the housing, health, education, safety, and freedom of all its people. March 11, 2169 – The Federal Council reconstitutes the space programs of the pre-Disorders Superpowers beneath the Federal Stellar Authority. October 7, 2178 – The FSA launches the Galileo. April 3, 2182 – Luna Base, the first Federation installation outside Earth, goes online. November 20, 2190 – Olympus Base, the first Federation colony on Mars, goes online. December 2, 2191 – FSA explorers discover primitive plant life on Europa. October 1, 2193 – Federal scientist find an alien base hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum, but before they could begin delving it to it secrets the team becomes infected with a viral bio weapon. this was done by an extremist Scientology terrorist group that believed that the evidence there would harm their religion. Fear of the virus spreading spurs FSA into action and getting permission from federal counsel they nuke the facility several times for good measure, wiping out the virus and all technology in the underground base. Later scientists would ask if this was overkill, but the Federal Council released a statement to the effect that, "it values human life over a possible scientific advancement". January 1, 2196 – The Jovian resource stations of Io and Europa simultaneously go online. March 10, 2199 – Secessionists on Jupiter's moon of Io seize control of Io complex. April 21, 2199 – Despite attempts to reach a peaceful solution, the secessionists overload the station's reactor core, destroying the station and killing nearly one million innocent colonists. June 2, 2199 – In the wake of the Io incident, the Federal Council extends nationhood to all off world colonies. January 1, 2200 – A young civilian named Jon Forrest is proven to be a psychic, the first documented, verifiable instance of a human psionic abilities. May 31, 2204 – The Special Services are established to monitor and govern the psychic resources of the Terran Federation. March 4, 2216 – Pavel Cherenkov, an FSA scientist working at the Kazakhstan Space Facility, creates a revolutionary new engine that will allow a spaceship to travel faster than light. It is named the Cherenkov Drive. The Colonization Era March 9, 2216 – With the Federation's psychic program increasing in strength, Special Services relationship with Military Intelligence is strengthened as these two agencies become largely integrated. May 7, 2229 – Utilizing the new Cherenkov drive, the FSA dispatches the Magellan, a survey ship, to the Alpha Centauri system. August 20, 2229 – The Magellan reaches the Alpha Centauri system. July 17, 2238 – The new colony on Hesperus, the TF's first stellar colony, receives its first colonists. This opens up an era of Colonization. May 14, 2240 – An alien vessel from an unknown race enters Alpha Centauri space and destroys the FSA Cruiser Sun Tzu before crippling and boarding the Corvette Reynolds. The crew of the Reynolds destroys their ship, bringing the alien vessel down with them. This marks humanity's first contact with an intelligent alien species. December 20, 2240 – In the aftermath of the disaster at Hesperus, the Terran Federation rolls the Military Intelligence, the army and the FSA into a single entity, thus creating the Strategically Integrated Coalition of Nations (SICON). November 29, 2248 – The Mobile infantry is formed and at the forefront of this new military is the Cap Troopers, the most advanced solders ever produced. They are equipped with early power suits and Exosuit armor. They are deployed to clear planets of alien non sentient life forms for colonization. October 13, 2287 – The TFS Ozymandius survey mission to the Beta Cygni system in the north of earth discovers evidence of intelligent life on a planet dubbed Scylla. However on closer inspection all traces of alien inhabitants appeared to have been swept away in one of the planet's numerous and violent storms. September 3, 2300 – A spate of raids and attacks plague southern colonies. These raids have subsequently been attributed to the enigmatic race, colloquially known as the Skinnies. First Bug War On February 20, 2317 , A group of scientists discovered an unknown insectoid race, dubbed as the Arachnids on Pluto and are initially thought to be an indigenous race that had been in hibernation beneath the surface of the planet. Contact with the Scientists was lost afterward. This event caught the attention of the Federation Government, a full-scale military operation was initiated.Cap Troopers are sent to Pluto to exterminate the hostile Arachnid presence. The Mobile Infantry, with strength approximately 150,000 men strong crushed the Bugs on Pluto after months of fightings. On December 7, 2319 – SICON announces that the extermination of the Arachnid threat on Pluto has been a complete success. Victory was declared as Arachnid infestation of Pluto was wiped off the planet. This was not the end however, The SICON observation post on Charon reports anomalous readings, seemingly departing Pluto in the wake of SICON's departure from the planet. These reports are met with widespread skepticism. Second Bug War December 24, 2319 – The SICON observation post on Charon again reports anomalous readings, this time heading towards the heart of the Sol system. Fourteen hours later, before Charon's reports can reach Earth, Buenos Aires is destroyed by a mile wide meteor, killing over ten million citizens, and reducing the historic city to rubble. January 21, 2320 – SICON Cap troopers return to Pluto to destroy the bugs that have reappeared there and investigating what’s going on. July 17, 2320 – Razak's Roughnecks, a Cap Trooper platoon finds evidence of the Bugs not being native to Pluto, when they detect a Bug ship escaping the planetoid. September 29, 2320 – Exploration of the space to the galactic west of Federation territory begins to find bug colonies on other planets and discover remnants of buildings from other civilizations. This leads to a belief that the bugs are a plague that is spread by civilizations that did not realize the threat and that the bugs have only recently developed space travel. The area of space that has a heavier bug population is declared a quarantine zone and prevent any colonization in the region. November 2, 2320 – The western edge of Skinnie Territory is discovered in the galactic southwest of earth at Tophet and after some brief and confused fighting, several Skinnie worlds are cleared of bug influence and infestation. In gratitude colonists from the Federation and SICON forces are allowed to move in by the local population. January 15, 2321 – The Skinnie Hegemony are revealed to be the raiders that were attacking Earth colonies. The fate of those who had been taken from the Federation was revealed as well. They had been taken as slaves for blood sport, hard labor, and servants. September 28, 2321 – The TFS Cortez returns from a deep space mission into the Quarantine Zone though she had taken a beating from bug plasma fire, she returned with the location of the Arachnid Homeworld, Klendathu. December 5, 2321– In preparation for a strike on Klendathu, SICON develops a new type of Soldier to deal with bug numbers. This light infantry platoon can not only field more soldiers than a standard power suit platoon but can be trained in half the time. This results in tripling their manpower for the operation. Some military Theorist speculate the lack of training and lighter armor will hinder soldier effectiveness. February 6, 2322 – The Mobile Infantry launches an invasion of Klendathu and it fails, partially because the majority of the Mobile Infantry units deployed are not up to power suit level of equipment. But mostly because the Mobile Infantry have never dealt with what would later be called a level five bug colony. Many soldiers are left behind on Klendathu, most are never rescued. The 2nd fleet is created to attack bug planets in the quarantine zone while the first would be used to protect earth and her colonies. October 7, 2322 – The Gobicahn system on the border of the Quarantine Zone is attacked by a wave of bugs. Gobicahn being rather remote is left to the 18th Battalion “Mad Dogs”, a light infantry unit. The reserve platoons of “White's Khans”, a powersuits unit, to hold three planets. It takes 2 months for the 2nd fleet to arrive and provide support for evacuation of the planets and a victory over the bug foe. It is the first major success over the bugs since Klendathu, though it comes at a cost as the Gobicahn colonies never fully recover and are eventually abandoned. April 5, 2323 – The western edge of the Skinnie Hegemony declare their independence from the the rest of Hegemony and the 3rd fleet is created to protect those worlds and attack the East Hegemony. May 7, 2323 – The 4th fleet is assembled to map and explore the Northern frontier while the 5th is reorganized to map and explore the eastern frontier July 8,2324 – after years of protecting them from the bug threat and now having to deal with the Eastern Hegemony the Western edge of the Skinnie Hegemony is annexed into the federation. This is met with some resistance, as some skinnies do not wish for their independence to be lost, but fear of becoming slaves of the Eastern Hegemony, or the arachnids again keeps the peace. What military the skinnie planet had is absorbed in the Mobile infantry. September 20, 2325 – 7 planets in the galactic north west of Federation territory rise up in an event that would be called The Sprange Rebellion. Though there had been Rebellions before, they had usually been put down quickly or only been across one planet. This Rebellion led by General Sprange, a veteran of Klendathu, was different as his entire army went rogue with the planets. The reasons for the rebellion were many, from political ideology and religion, to taxes. But it was believed that it was Sprange himself who caused the rebellion, by not addressing the concerns of the people with the Federation Council. The 4th fleet moved to put down the rebellion and a bloody war that lasted three months broke out. It finally ended when pathfinder units killed off most of the command staff of the rebel army and when Kellerman's Kodiaks Exosuit Division wiped out forces stationed on four of the planets in Rebellion. The remaining forces either surrendered or fled out of Federation territory. May 30, 2326 – An unknown race is seen using planets in the galactic north to attack the Arachnid Empire. After research into where they seem to be coming from Federation Sky Marshal Keats, has the 4th fleet investigate it. They find a battleship on the surface of the planet Venos VII. In curiosity he takes a sizable force down to the planet to meet the aliens. The aliens mistake this for an invasion and fight the troopers deployed to the planet. In the action that followed The Sky Marshal and his guard the elite Pathfinders, Sacroix's Spears are killed in the attack as well as most of the troopers. The fleet takes the survivors on board and begins to fire on the planet but the ship vanishes like it was never there. When the Military intelligence go over the reports they find three things of interest, one: the unknown aliens looked like humans with mostly black or white hair and blue skin, two: they had incredible psychic powers and were even able to deflect bullets and able to unleash nightmares from deep within a solder mind, manifesting into the real world, three: they were all women or looked like women. This leads to the name the Coven when referring to them. June 15, 2326 – A Coven force attacks and takes nine Federation colonies, with minimal loss of life on both sides. It was unknown why the Coven did not murder the human population at first, leading to one scientist formerly theorizing that the Coven had a male deficit and were coming to enslave the men of the Human race. Which promptly got him laughed out of the academic world but a sliver of "could he be right" remained. Until a member of the military Intelligence noticed seven of the worlds were part of the Sprange rebellion and the other two were contested worlds during that time frame. Using the idea that both could be related as his working theory he checked over the reports and found several soldiers and ships that were involved in the fighting reported seeing humans fighting alongside Coven forces. This led to the theory that either the aliens had somehow been involved in the rebellion (an idea that was loved by Fed Net) or that the aliens had allied themselves with the remnants of the rebellion. October 10, 2326 – the first Powered Armor Unit known as the Marauder 10 or X is tested on Hesperus when the planet is invaded by bug forces. it is also the first field test of trying to control bugs to fight bugs, this ends badly with one bug the federation had genetically altered taking command of the Bug forces and nearly destroying the Mobile infantry deployed there. Thankfully for the Marauder X program and the planet a soldier code named Spooky armed with his power armor led a light infantry force deep into the planet to assassinate the bug leader and saves the planet. The armor is approved for full battlefield use sooner thereafter. January 3, 2327 – a ceasefire with the Coven is achieved when a coven ship bearing a message appears near Federation territory, in the message they reveal that they are an Expeditionary force from the other side of bug territory sent to open up another front with the bugs. It also reveals that there last leader seeing human’s thought that since this territory once belonged to them that humans must be a backwards lost tribe, and decided to help out a band of them they found beyond Federation borders take back their home. They also reveal that leader was removed from power and the new currently leader wants to establish a peace with the humans so they can focus on their true enemy the arachnid empire, who they claim destroyed their ancient empire. January 8, 2327 – the bug unleash a virus, Culath, that is spread by blood contact with firefry eggs which are often in planted underneath the skin of soldiers, this virus starts off by leading a person into a split personality, then as it progress begins to change the human into a hybrid of bug and man. It is contained and after some testing treatable, but many soldiers who were infected end up either dead or defecting to the bug leadership. April 3, 2327 – The first brain bug is captured by former drill instructor Charles Zim attached to Blackie's Blackguards on planet P. August 5, 2328 – Tarthis, a jungle planet, is taken from bug control after years of bloody jungle warfare. The final victory is credited to Merrill's Marauders who dove deep into the bug tunnels, destroying the queen and to the Battle cruiser Erwin Rommel who destroyed over half the planet's jungles in bombardment. September 12, 2328 - The fourth planet of the Saddarka system in the galactic north east, a mining operation is attacked by an unknown alien force in massive ships and bearing large armies of mechs. The aliens savagely attack all humans on the planet until they are all dead. Investigation reveals that the planet is considered territory of an ancient race of short grey aliens with snake like tails that have been watching the humans for a long time. Their math skewed, says that humans would not last as a galactic power, but in their time they would cause the extinction of their race if they do not do something to stem their power. SICON names this race the Fourth. The Fourth takes the name and calls themselves the Fourth the True Democracy since every Fourth has access to almost all information gathered. Their military begins preparing to create an ironclad border to prevent Federation expansion into their territory, but one member of their race calling himself a Prophet of War rallies a small independent army and launches a campaign of terror on the north eastern colonies to stop their advance and push them back from the area now called the Fourth Expanse. Government and Colonial Administration The Federal Council is the ruling body of the Federation Government, based in Geneva, Switzerland, The Governor Prime is the head of state and head of government of the U.C.F, who directs the executive branch of the federal government and overseer the majority of civilian affairs within the Federation. Federal Colonies were allowed to have a certain degree of autonomy and was controlled by a regional Governor, Each Colony pursued its own political agenda and have distinct jurisdiction system based of old Earth, their free autonomy was allowed to a certain degree as long as it does not violate the interest of the Federation. Society The people of the Terran Federation are made up of either "Citizens" or "Civilians". Everyone is born a "Civilian", and at age 18 every "Civilian" has the right to enroll for a minimal 2 year term of "Federal Service". In theory a completed term of Federal Service ensures a "Citizen" is willing to put the needs of the community before their own personal well-being. This is because Federal Service is tough and dangerous (by design). It can involve joining the Military, being a Human Guinea Pig, testing survival equipment or Manual Labour. The Federation makes it quite easy to quit a term of service before completion (even during war time), but once someone has quit they are never allowed to enroll again. This is to ensure that all volunteers are dedicated, whilst also discouraging people from leaving. The opportunity is open to everyone able-bodied or not. A Doctor giving a medical examination says "if you came in here in a wheelchair and blind in both eyes and were silly enough to insist on enrolling, they would find you something silly to match. Counting the fuzz on a caterpillar by touch, maybe." The only way you can not join is if a psychiatrist decides you cannot understand the oath. "Civilians" are neither discriminated against, nor deprived of legal rights other than that of the ballot, only after completing a term of Federal Service, "Civilians" then become "Citizens" and gain the right to vote. Military The Federal Armed Services (FAS) is the umbrella name of the primary defense force and military operations branch of the United Citizen Federation. It is used in times of both peace and war, and is the primary method used by civilians to gain franchise and become Citizens through serving for a term of service no less than two years. The FAS consists of the Mobile Infantry, Fleet and Military Intelligence operational units and is considered the backbone of the Federation, defending its borders, protecting trade routes and invading enemy territory. The Federation Army is the ground force of the Terran Federation and is a purely volunteer (like all Federation Service branches), paternalistic military organization. The two major sections of the Federation army are the Mobile Infantry, and the K-9 Corps, which are independent but work in conjunction with each other. The Army is transported throughout the galaxy by the Navy in various sized transports ranging from a corvette, which houses a single platoon, to regimental transports which house up to six platoons. The M.I. prefers the smaller, "speedier" corvettes because of the operational pliability they offer. This provides the ability to conduct concurrent and/or consecutive raid-type missions over a large area of operation and on many planets or systems as opposed to larger set-piece battles or invasions in a more concentrated manner. The Mobile Infantry is an elite fighting force of the Terran Federation. Their training is depicted as extremely strenuous, with a few dying before completion. The books narrator, Juan Rico, describes how out of his entire 2000 man training unit, fewer than 200 make it all the way through. A Mobile Infantryman is equipped with a Power Armor as well as an arsenal of weapons at his disposal, some built into the suit. These weapons range from conventional firearms to micro-nuclear warheads. The armor is strong enough to resist any conventional weapon less than high explosives or anti-tank rounds. The servo-motors give the wearer enough strength to crush a tank or tear through a concrete wall, but are dexterous enough to allow them to pick up an egg without breaking it. The armor is also equipped with jump jets and rockets, allowing the trooper to move rapidly about the field. One expression used in the book as a compliment to good soldiers is that they are "on the bounce." According to Rico, when one is suited up in the Power Armor, they appear like a "steel gorilla". Usually, an MI platoon would drop from individual capsules launched from a troop transport in orbit. The capsule is used only once. The MI platoon will then execute its mission. These missions range from hit-and-run strikes to search and rescue missions. The MI will usually deploy about one trooper every half-mile. After the mission is complete, the Transport will launch a retrieval beacon for the platoon to follow to the retrieval area. Usually the beacon will play music such as, in the case of the TFCT Rodger Young, "The Ballad of Rodger Young." Once the retrieval boat lands, the platoon boards and returns to the transport. The MI prides itself in its esprit de corps. This philosophy includes never leaving a wounded soldier for dead; instead they pick up their wounded and make sure they make it back alive. Also, all MI soldiers are combat soldiers; there are no dedicated support staff. This means that when a unit launches a mission, all soldiers do so. Heinlein depicts the MI as a heavily armored but highly mobile force which virtually dominates the battlefield and greatly utilizes shock effect- much in the way of modern armored units. Likewise, they are utilized in the same missions (raids, screens, interdiction, etc.) as modern cavalry. In effect, the role depicted in the novel, relying on mobility, shock effect, and firepower, greatly follows the modern US Army Armor branch, with components running the gamut from light cavalry to heavy tanks. In addition, elite airborne infantry is a chief inspiration for Heinlein's troopers (both parachute and Air Assault). The Mobile Infantry troops wear power armor in combat. Power armor is worn over the trooper's body and is worn as humans wear their own skin so that they can concentrate on combat actions as opposed to moving the armor itself. Power armor have jumpjets installed into them to allow troopers to jump over obstacles and buildings with ease. According to Rico, when one is suited up in the powered armor, they appear like a "steel gorilla". There are three different types of power armor, Scout Armor which is fast and used for scouting, Command Armor which is able to jump, and see further than regular armor, and Marauder Armor which is the basic armor used by the Mobile Infantry for military missions. * Scout Armor Scout armor is a lightly armored variant of power armor which is able to jump and travel faster than regular power armor, for use in recon missions. * Command Armor Command armor is a more powerful variant of Power Armor. The main difference in Command Armor to that of Marauder Armor is that Command Armor has much more communications equipment, and controls much more jump power and "juice" than the Marauder Armor. * Marauder Armor Marauder Armor is the basic Power Armor used by the Mobile Infantry. Each armored suit is customized to fit each individual. The Armor is designed to give a trooper many times more strength, to let them jump over buildings at ease, and to deflect enemy fire. The K-9 Corps is an elite division of the Terran Federation military. Troopers are trained with Neodogs, dog-like creatures genetically enhanced that serve as elite scouts. Soldiers in K-9 are selected after intense psychological evaluation, as the bond between the soldier and his neodog (or "caleb") is more intense than any human marriage or relationship. If the master is killed, the neodog is killed at once. If the dog is killed, doctors restrain the master and slowly put his mind back together. Neodogs are genetically-enhanced dogs that serve as elite scouts in the K-9 Corps. Neodogs are said to be over 6 times more intelligent than regular dogs. Every Neodog is assigned a handler and if the Handler is killed, the Neodog is then put down. The Space Navy refers to all Terran Federation forces based in outer space onboard spaceships. Rico tries to join the Space Navy when applying for Federal Service, believing it to be easier work than in ground forces, than in the Mobile Infantry. Fate had other plans, though. The Navy has powerful weapons capable of destroying planets (e.g. "Nova Bombs"). A majority of ship board ranks are filled by females and the primary role is to provide transportation for infantry forces. Distinctions between the term Terran and human (This section will be expanded later) Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Humans